Confide in me
by atlmcr
Summary: I really don't know what to put here, sorry this chapter is so short.
1. Chapter 1

"Onodera. Please let me in."

Ritsu stared up at Takanos face, however Takanos hair was shielding his eyes, he was staring at the ground.

Onodera opened the door, and Takano walked in.

When he looked up, Ritsu was shocked.

Masamune's eyes were bloodshot. You could see where his tears had dried up around his eyes.

He took his shirt off, revealing plenty of deep cuts on his chest, leading down his stomach and arms.

"MASAMUNE!? OHH MEE GAWD. WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Takano again looked at the ground, letting his tears drip all over Onoderas floor.

Ritsu went to Takano, hugging him so tight, never wanting to let go. He cried on to Masamunes shoulder, not being able to understand why he'd do such a thing!

Takano was unable to say anything, he just stood there, arms frozen beside him.

"I don't find myself good enough for you Onodera. I want you to find someone that can tend to your every need. That can please you."

"Masamune. You already do that. Why haven't you got it into your head yet!? I LOVE YOU. Can't you see that you're the only one who makes me happy?"

"Then why are you so depressed all the time Ritsu?"

"Because I don't find myself worthy of your love."

Takano looked into Ritsus eyes, then he wiped his tears and suddenly slapped Ritsu's face.

Ritsu looked away, his hand on his cheek where Takano had slapped him.


	2. Chapter 2

Takano started sobbing.

"Ritsu i'm so sorry. It just frustrates me so much when you put yourself down."

He put his face in his hands, his tears flowing into his cuts.

Ritsu had never seen Takano this depressed and cry so much.

"Takano please stop. I love you. Don't be like this. It hurts me so much to see you like this."

Takano wiped his tears and went into Ritsus bathroom to clean himself up.

Ritsu went and got some beers out for him and Masamune.

"Takano stay with me tonight."

Takano nodded and helped himself to a beer.

They talked for ages drinking beer, and Takano had cheered up.

Then Ritsu got up to put his can in the bin, and so did Takano.

Then Ritsu forcefully pushed Takano down to the floor.

"Onodera!?" Takano said, with a hint of surprise in his voice.

Ritsu shoved his lips onto Takanos, moving them roughly, Takano flipped Ritsu over, this time taking the lead and pushing his tongue further in Ritsus mouth.

Takano then stood up, placing his dainty Onodera on to his bed, then placing himself on top of him, hair in both of their eyes they blindly felt each others chests, feeling their hearts thumping, and slowly make their way down to their crotches.

Takano felt a growing lump in Onodera's and paused for a moment.

"Masamune. I didn't tell you to stop." Said Ritsu, then letting out a moan when Takano placed his hand back down Ritsu's trousers.


	3. Chapter 3

"Masamune. I didn't tell you to stop." Said Ritsu, then letting out a moan when Takano placed his hand back down Ritsu's trousers.

Takano then suddenly felt the wetness shoot onto his hand.

"You are good Masamune."

Takano grinned, then cupped Onodera's face in his hands and they made out for a few long minutes.

Ritsu moved his hand into Takano's shirt, feeling his chest, he had forgotten there were cuts there, he quickly took his hand back out to find blood on his fingers.

"Takano. We must get you sorted out."

Ritsu removed Takano's shirt and got some ointment for cuts and grazes, he massaged it softly into each of his cuts. They weren't life threatening cuts, but they weren't superficial either.

He could see the tissue where the skin hadn't joined together yet.

"Takano, I should take you to get stitches."

"No."

Ritsu shaked his head, however continued to apply ointment before bandaging just his arms.

Takano hugged ritsu, "Thank you Onodera. I don't know what I would do without you. Well I have to go now, sleep tight my angel."

Ritsu was about to go and get some sleep when the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Said Ritsu.

"Ritsu.. I have some bad news. I really need you right now." Said An, crying."

"What is it?" Said Ritsu, his heart suddenly feeling heavy.

"I've had a miscarriage. I've miscarried your baby."

Onodera dropped the phone, and stood frozen to the spot.

How can it be my baby? Is it really dead? How old was it? How could this happen?

Ritsu picked the phone up from the floor and dialled An's number.

"I thought we had always used protection."

"Ritsu. I've got a confession to make. Once when we had sex whilst together I had pricked a small hole into the condom. I'm so sorry, I thought we were going to be together forever, and when you said you didn't want a family it broke my heart, so I did what I thought was right."

"An it's okay. At least the baby got miscarried."

Then An hung up on Ritsu.

Onodera went to bed, confused at what she had got so worked up about, wasn't it a good thing that she had miscarried? They didn't love each other anymore, she had said so herself.

She didn't actually want the baby? Did she…


End file.
